zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask/AmazingLink/The 24 Mask Guide
Deku Mask The first mask obtained. After getting back the Ocarina of Time, you will recieve the mask. Goron Mask In Goron Village, at one point in the game, you will see the ghost of Darmaini, with the Lens of truth, who will give you the Goron Mask Zora Mask When you find Mikau dying on the shores of Great Bay, you will recieve the Zora mask. Great Fairy Mask The first time you return one of Clock Town's Stray Fairies to the Fairy Fountain, you'll receive Magic Power. Repeat this deed after you've earned the Deku Mask and you'll be rewarded with the Great Fairy Mask. During the day, you'll find Clock Town's Stray Fairy lounging in the Laundry Pool. After the sun has set, the Stray Fairy will be floating around in East Clock Town. Once you have the Stray Fairy in you possession, return to the cave in North Clock Town to receive the Great Fairy Mask. Wear the Great Fairy Mask in dungeons to attract Stray Fairies, or sport it simply to make a fashion statement during your quest. Bremen Mask The Bremen Mask is one of three special Happy Masks which allow you to perform a specific task when you press the B Button. Head to the Laundry Pool during the night on Day 1 or Day 2 to find the organ-grinder Guru-Guru. Agree to listen to his music and his story about his mask. Eventually, Guru-Guru will admit to stealing his former boss's mask and give it to you to clear his conscience. As long as you're not in Deku-Scrub form, you'll receive the prize. The Bremen Mask was originally owned by a dog that led circus animals. Press the B Button while wearing the mask to lead small animals in a marching parade. Bunny Hood On Day 3, the boulder that blocks the road to Romani Ranch will be blown to bits even if you don't use the Powder Keg. Follow the trail to the Cucco Shack and you'll find the Bunny Hood's owner. After you've collected the Bremen Mask, visit Grog at the Cucco Shack. Turning his cucco chicks into adults will make him happy enough to give you the Bunny Hood. To make the cucco chicks mature, wear the Bremen Mask and parade around so that the chicks follow you. Slowly, they'll grow into fully-feathered foul. With the power granted by the Bunny Hood, you'll be able to run faster than normal. Try wearing it during battles to gain an extra advantage. Kamaro's Mask The Rosa sisters are a crucial part of Gorman's circus troupe, which is scheduled to perform at the Carnival of Time. They're having a hard time choreographing the perfect dance step, but Kamaro's Mask gives Link the power to lend a rhythmic hand. Any night between midnight and 6:00 a.m., meet Kamaro the ghost dancer by jumping onto Termina Field's mushroom-shaped rock. Soothe Kamaro's troubled soul by playing the Song of Healing, and he will give you Kamaro's Mask in exchange. You can find the Rosa sisters rehearsing in West Clock Town on Days 1 and 2 between 6:00 p.m. and 6:00 a.m. Use Kamaro's Mask to teach them Kamaro's special dance. Blast Mask At half past midnight on Day 1, a thug named Sakon will attempt to mug the old lady from the bomb shop as she passes through North Clock Town. If you're a successful vigilante, you'll be generously rewarded with the Blast Mask. Hit Sakon with your sword, and the old lady will be so pleased that she'll reward your heroism with the Blast Mask. If you're out of Bombs, don the Blast Mask and stand next to something you'd like to explode. You'll be slightly hurt in the process, but it beats searching around for a bomb. The Blast Mask is capable of destroying anything which a bomb could blow up. Be sure you're standing close enough to the object you want to eliminate before tapping the B Button. Don Gero's Mask By wearing Don Gero's Mask, you can entice Termina's five frogs into gathering together for an amphibious jam session. The five frogs are found in the Woodfall Temple, Great Bay Temple, the Mountain Village pond, the Laundry Pool and the river to Deku Palace. Too scared to jump down from his perch, this Goron in Mountain Village is starving. If you can satisfy his appetite with some rock sirloin, you'll receive Don Gero's Mask. To find the food, begin by playing the lullaby to the Goron baby. Once he begins to snooze, the braziers in his room will catch on fire. Use these flames to light all of the torches in the shrine. Once you've lit all 11 torches, the chandelier will begin to spin. Take the form of Darmani, then roll into the chandelier to break the pot which contains the sirloin. Wait for spring to thaw Mountain Village, then gather all of the frogs by showing them Don Gero's Mask. Mask of Truth The Mask of Truth gives you the ability to communicate with Gossip Stones and certain animals. You'll have to play exterminator in the Swamp Spider House to earn this disguise. The owner of the Swamp Spider House has been turned into a spider by the Skulltula's curse. Destroy all 30 Gold Skulltulas infesting his house to lift the curse and win the Mask of Truth. The single eye which adorns the Mask of Truth is exactly the same symbol which appears on Gossip Stones (also known as Sheikah Stones in Hyrule). You can receive valuable clues be speaking to Gossip Stones while wearing your new mask. The Mask of Truth also allows you to communicate telepathically with canines. Use the Mask of Truth at Mamamu Yan's track to pick a sure-fire winner. Mask of Scents White truffles go for about two grand a pound in the real world, and 'shrooms in Termina are equally valuable. While wearing the pig-shaped Mask of Scents, you'll be able to see what you smell and easily locate hidden mushrooms. After rescuing the Deku Princess and returning her to the Royal Chamber, her butler will offer you a reward. Visit him in the Deku Cave to race him for his prize. The butler will lead you on a grueling chase, during which you'll have to take the Deku Mask on and off to keep up with the butler's pace. If you can reach the finish line, the Mask of Scents will be yours. While wearing the Mask of Scents, you'll be able to sniff out mushrooms. Take your fungus to Kotake and she'll conjure up a healing potion. Romani's Mask If you were able to save Romani Ranch from the alien raid at 2:30 a.m. on Day 1, you'll be able to hitch a ride with Cremia at 6:00 p.m. on Day 2. Disguised as Garo ninja, the Gorman brothers will attempt to raid Cremia's coach and steal her shipment of milk. Stop their attack to earn Romani's Mask. Bandits will attack you when you ride with Cremia into town. If you wear the Circus Leader's Mask, the bandits will follow you but won't attack. They're evil, but they're not rotten enough to shoot their own brother! You'll have an unlimited supply of arrows to use against the bandits. Keep firing away until you reach a safe place to earn Romani's Mask. While wearing Romani's Mask, you'll be allowed to enter Clock Town's exclusive Milk Bar. Garo's Mask The Gorman Brothers have always been jealous of Cremia's thriving milk business. The two tricksters disguise themselves as Garo ninja and try to raid her shipments on a regular basis. Race the Gorman Brothers on any day before 6:00 p.m. at the their track on Milk Road to win Garo's Mask. Talk to the Gorman Brothers while mounted on Epona to begin the race. Garos are ninja spirits who haunt Ikana. If you're wearing Garo's Mask, the red-eyed guardian will allow you to enter their territory in the east. You'll discover Garo spirits throughout Ikana, but only if you're wearing Garo's Mask. If you can defeat a Garo in a duel, you'll receive a hint designed to help you progress in the game. Circus Leader's Mask Despite the behavior of his two brothers, Gorman is actually a legitimate businessman who leads a circus troupe. Making a circus profitable is no easy task, which has left Gorman feeling quite sad and depressed. His mask is appropriately teary-eyed and able to soften the hearts of those who see it. Wear Romani's Mask to the Milk Bar on Day 1 or 2 after 10:00 p.m. to find Toto and Gorman hanging out. Gorman really likes the song "Ballad of the Wind Fish." Follow Toto's instructions to play this lovely tune and Gorman will show his gratitude by handing over the Circus Leader's Mask. Stone Mask Using the Lens of Truth, you'll be able to see a lost and forgotten solder named Shiro on the Road to Ikana. Heal him with a Red or Blue Potion to be rewarded with the Stone Mask. Focus your Lens of Truth on the circle of stones at the junction between the Ikana Graveyard and Ikana Canyon to spot Shiro. While wearing the Stone Mask, many creatures won't even notice your presence. Use it to avoid annoying enemies like Real Bombchus. Other characters fooled by the Stone Mask include Sakon the thief and Great Bay's pirates. Captain's Hat You'll find Captain Keeta resting in the Ikana Graveyard. Stir him to life with the Sonata of Awakening, then defeat his guards to win the Captain's Hat. After waking Keeta, he'll lead you on a tough chase through legions of his skeletal guardians. Defeat them to keep up with Keeta, then open the chest to get the Captain's Hat. Stalchidren will think that you're their commander when you're wearing the Captain's Hat. Talk to the Stalchildren in the graveyard to entice them to dig up a grave. Wear the Captain's Hat in the Oceanside Spider House to communicate with the Stalchidren and learn how to enter the building's fireplace. Gibdo's Mask Pamela, the little girl who lives in the Music Box House, is troubled because her father was mutated into a mummy by the Gibdos. To heal her dad and earn Gibdo's Mask, play the Song of Healing for him. Lay a Bomb at the entrance to the Music Box House, then hide when Pamela makes her exit. Sneak into the house, then play the Song of Healing for her father. Beneath Ikana's well, you'll find mummified monsters called Gibdos. Wear the Captain's Hat to prevent them from freezing you in your tracks. Most of the monsters in Ikana won't attack you if you're wearing Gibdo's Mask. ReDeads will even dance for you if you wear the mask in their presence. Kafei's Mask Kafei is the name of Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma's son. Unfortunately, he vanished just days before he was supposed to wed Anju, the Stock Pot Inn's innkeeper. Wearing Kafei's Mask will help you collect clues about his whereabouts. On Day 1 or 2 between 10:00 a.m. and 8:00 p.m., pay a visit to Madame Aroma in the room to the right of the reception desk in the Mayor's residence. As long as you're not wearing the Deku Mask, Madame Aroma will give you Kafei's mask. All-Night Mask Wearing the All-Night Mask allows you to stay awake during the Stock Pot Inn's grandmother's long stories. If you're conscious throughout her entire tale, you'll be rewarded with two Pieces of Heart. After you've stopped Sakon from robbing the Bomb Shop lady on Day 1, the All-Night Mask will be on sale at the Curiosity Shop on Day 3 for a whopping 500 Rupees. To collect 500 Rupees, you have to own the Giant's Wallet. Save 200 Rupees in the bank and complete the Oceanside Spider House on Day 1 to earn the wallet. Giant's Mask The Giant's Mask is an essential key to defeating TwinMold, the pair of monstrous serpents in the Stone Tower Temple. This mask will only work in TwinMold's lair, and it drains your magic power while you're wearing it. Guarding the entrance to TwinMold's lair is an Eyegore. Lure it toward you so that it pounds its fists, then shoot its yellow eye to eliminate it. After defeating Eyegore, a treasure chest will appear. Open the chest to find the Giant's Mask. Wearing the Giant's Mask allows you to greatly increase your size and challenge TwinMold to a fair fight. Keaton Mask Uniting Kafei and Anju is the most involved good deed you'll be asked to complete, and it involves the collection of three masks. The sequence spans all three days, and you cannot travel back in time at any point without losing your progress. Day 1 While wearing Kafei's Mask, talk to Anju at the Stock Pot Inn between 2:18 p.m. and 9:10 p.m. Meet with her that evening to receive her love letter to Kafei, then deposit it in a mailbox so the postman picks it up during his next run. Day 2 By 3:40 p.m., Kafei will have received the letter. Visit Kafei in the Curiosity Shop back room by entering the door at the Laundry Pool between 4:15 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. Day 2 Inside the back room of the Curiosity Shop, Kafei will explain his troubles and give you the Pendant of Memories. Return to the Stock Pot Inn to deliver this symbol of undying love to Anju. Day 3 Receive the Keaton Mask and a letter be talking to the Curiosity Shop owner in the back room, between 1:00 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. Deliver the letter to the postman in his office, then speak to him after he's delivered it. Day 3 Between 6:00 p.m. and 7:00 p.m., Sakon will enter his Ikana hideout. Hide with Kafei behind the rocks when Sakon enters, then sneak in after him. After helping Kafei reclaim his Sun's Mask, return to the Stock Pot Inn to complete your complicated task and receive your reward. Postman's Hat Uniting Kafei and Anju is the most involved good deed you'll be asked to complete, and it involves the collection of three masks. The sequence spans all three days, and you cannot travel back in time at any point without losing your progress. Day 1 While wearing Kafei's Mask, talk to Anju at the Stock Pot Inn between 2:18 p.m. and 9:10 p.m. Meet with her that evening to receive her love letter to Kafei, then deposit it in a mailbox so the postman picks it up during his next run. Day 2 By 3:40 p.m., Kafei will have received the letter. Visit Kafei in the Curiosity Shop back room by entering the door at the Laundry Pool between 4:15 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. Day 2 Inside the back room of the Curiosity Shop, Kafei will explain his troubles and give you the Pendant of Memories. Return to the Stock Pot Inn to deliver this symbol of undying love to Anju. Day 3 Receive the Keaton Mask and a letter be talking to the Curiosity Shop owner in the back room, between 1:00 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. Deliver the letter to the postman in his office, then speak to him after he's delivered it. Day 3 Between 6:00 p.m. and 7:00 p.m., Sakon will enter his Ikana hideout. Hide with Kafei behind the rocks when Sakon enters, then sneak in after him. After helping Kafei reclaim his Sun's Mask, return to the Stock Pot Inn to complete your complicated task and receive your reward. Couple's Mask Uniting Kafei and Anju is the most involved good deed you'll be asked to complete, and it involves the collection of three masks. The sequence spans all three days, and you cannot travel back in time at any point without losing your progress. Day 1 While wearing Kafei's Mask, talk to Anju at the Stock Pot Inn between 2:18 p.m. and 9:10 p.m. Meet with her that evening to receive her love letter to Kafei, then deposit it in a mailbox so the postman picks it up during his next run. Day 2 By 3:40 p.m., Kafei will have received the letter. Visit Kafei in the Curiosity Shop back room by entering the door at the Laundry Pool between 4:15 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. Day 2 Inside the back room of the Curiosity Shop, Kafei will explain his troubles and give you the Pendant of Memories. Return to the Stock Pot Inn to deliver this symbol of undying love to Anju. Day 3 Receive the Keaton Mask and a letter be talking to the Curiosity Shop owner in the back room, between 1:00 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. Deliver the letter to the postman in his office, then speak to him after he's delivered it. Day 3 Between 6:00 p.m. and 7:00 p.m., Sakon will enter his Ikana hideout. Hide with Kafei behind the rocks when Sakon enters, then sneak in after him. After helping Kafei reclaim his Sun's Mask, return to the Stock Pot Inn to complete your complicated task and receive your reward. Fierce Deity's Mask The Fierce Deity's Mask is the fifth and final transformation mask. You'll only be able to earn it after you've collected all 20 Happy Masks. To add it to your collection, give away all of your Happy Masks to the children dancing around the tree on the Moon, then speak to the lone child who's wearing Majora's Mask. In exchange for masks, each of the four kids will allow you to enter and exit his personal dungeon. Once you've completed all four Moon Dungeons, you won't have any masks left. After giving up all 20 Happy Masks, the four dancing kids will disappear. Talk to the lonely child shown here to receive the Fierce Deity's Mask. When you play the Song of Time, you'll get all of your Masks back. Wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask will transform you into a powerful warrior, but only during boss battles. Press the B Button while wearing this mask to unleash a powerful magic sword attack. Category:Walkthroughs